


The Pledge Fic 6: Going to the Chapel

by KS_POI_Pretender_Fan



Series: The Pledge [6]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KS_POI_Pretender_Fan/pseuds/KS_POI_Pretender_Fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to the chapel and we're gonna get married . . . What?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Chapel of Love

* * *

 

* * *

 

It was an understatement to say that she was nervous.

Zoe Morgan didn't do nervous. She was a competent, mature woman who knew how to get things done. She had spent hours on end the past few months planning this whole soiree, the caterers, the florist, dress designer, everything was perfect.

She had perfectly planned this day to a T. It not going as planned was certainly not an option.

* * *

**_Something Old; Something New_ **

The something old was easy enough; it was her grandmother's pearl necklace. It was perfect because it matched the ivory of her wedding gown. She always said she couldn't see herself getting married in the traditional white, ivory suited her much better.

Her dress was new. It was beautifully made out of ivory silk. Simple, yet elegant just like the bride. She had chosen a simple column sheath style; its narrow shape flowed straight down from the bodice to the hem. It hugged her trim, petite body, yet showed just the right amount of curve.

Zoe surprised herself when she felt tears gathering at the edges of her eyes. She wasn't one for sentimentality, but she looked so happy on her wedding day, she couldn't help it. Well, at that moment, she looked happy. It wasn't the case a few minutes ago when she was pacing around the dressing room.

"It's perfect, quit fidgeting," she said sighing.

The knock at the door caught her attention. "Who is it?" She asked without opening the door.

"It's John and we -"

"John, damn it, the groom isn't supposed to see the bride before the ceremony," Zoe shouted through the door.

"But, we really need to talk -" John said insistently, still through the closed door.

"Go away, John, it can wait," Zoe commanded. Hearing a sigh, she knew she had gotten through.

* * *

**_Something Borrowed, Something Blue_ **

Another knock interrupted her thoughts once more. "What?" she demanded.

"Uh, it's John and -"

"Damn it John, what did I just tell you?" Zoe asked, barely able to hang on to her temper.

"I know, but I have the something borrowed and blue . . ." The door opened just slightly as Zoe saw a hand swing around the door with a long jeweler's box. "It's Grandma's bracelet, she said she would be honored if . . ."

Zoe quietly went to the door and gently took the box from his hand. Leaning her head against the door, she took his hand in hers and gently twined their fingers together. "Thank you John, that was very sweet."

His hand squeezed hers, "Everything seems to be going according to plan," he said reassuring her as best he could. She had been working on this wedding day in and day out for the last two months. He hadn't given her enough time to plan it, but she worked with what she was given.

"It's beautiful." She opened the box and stared at the simple diamond and sapphire tennis bracelet set in white gold. The bracelet was a lovely combination of blue and white light that created a breathtaking combination that seemed to draw the eye.

"It was a gift from her husband for their tenth wedding anniversary," he explained, his tone affectionate and gentle. "It worked for them, married for sixty some years."

Zoe smiled; it was a good start to their married life. The approval of the family was important and they were lucky that in the short time they had known each other; their respective families accepted them with no qualms. Wishes of love and happiness were all they could ask for.

"Is everything okay, Zoe?" John asked tentatively.

"Just pre-wedding jitters, every bride has them," Zoe explained.

* * *

**_To have and to hold from this day forward_ **

"Are you alone out here John?" Zoe asked wanting to make sure no one over heard them. She looked around the dressing room and was relieved that she was alone too.

"For now," John replied.

"You're sure about this, John?" There were so many things they still didn't know about each other, there hadn't been enough time.

"Absolutely. Now, you're going to put on that lovely dress and I'm going to put on my tie. I'll see you in a few minutes, down at the church. Okay?"

Zoe squeezed his fingers to let him know she agreed.  _Have faith Zoe_ , she told herself.

* * *

**_For better or for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health_ **

The wedding day came so quickly, he still couldn't believe it was here. And John was anxious too, though no one could really tell, but he kept his face blank and his voice strong to ease her concerns until the door was shut and he walked to another dressing room to finished getting ready.

When Harold caught John staring at himself in the mirror with a tie in his hand, he wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

"Is everything okay, Mr. Reese?"

John pulled himself out of his stupor and turned to Harold.

"What?"

"I've been trying to determine if you need my assistance with anything. But you seem to be mesmerized by your image in the mirror," Harold replied, tongue in cheek.

"Just thinking, I'm sorry," John replied.

"Quite alright, you don't need to apologize," Harold said as he watched the former CIA op take the tie in his hand and put it around his neck and started the intricate twists and loops.

"I had heard there was a delay and I thought I would offer my help."

"Just pre-wedding jitters, so I'm told," John replied.

"Is that all it is?" Harold asked concerned.

"No. I'm not one hundred percent positive that she or I are sure."

"John, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Finch, I just feel like I pushed her into this," John replied and then turned to the mirror and adjusted his tie, while his mind drifted back to the conversation he had with her two months ago, that started this whole thing.

_John had taken her shoulders, looked at her intently and said, "We don't always get a chance to grow old with the ones we love."_

_"But it's just too soon, we haven't had time to really get to know each other," she replied as she stepped back from his hands._

_"You know what's important, the rest, will work itself out," he insisted._

_Ever since she had met John, he was always there for her. He had saved her life and she always knew that he had her best interest at heart. So even though she had her misgivings, she nodded._

* * *

**_To love and to cherish; from this day forward, until death us do part._ **

Turning off the light, John departed the room and took a calming breath. He couldn't be late, the bride was waiting and she would kill him if he was even a minute late. Rounding the corner at the end of the hall, he opened a door and stepped into the vestibule that led to the church altar.

The entire church was embellished with calla lilies in ivory that matched the bride's dress perfectly. Zoe had chosen the flowers for just that purpose. He took his expected place next to the only other man at the altar, and felt his palms sweating. Why he was nervous he didn't know. This was the next logical step in their relationship and like he told her two months ago, they knew what was important; the rest would work itself out.

The little flower girl distributed fistfuls of flower petals on the carpet as Pachelbel's Canon in D could be heard in the background. The bride insisted on having the two year old be the flower girl even though everyone else had doubts as to her ability to make it down the aisle without tripping, crying or causing a scene. And she was doing a wonderful job; she had made it more than three quarters of the way down the aisle.

As the Canon continued, nervous glances were thrown around when the bride still hadn't made an appearance. John was hoping she hadn't changed her mind, but she was clearly taking her time. Quashing the urge to toss his hands up and loosen his tie and take off his jacket, he stood tall and proud, his eyes confidently at the back of the church expecting to see her with her arm looped around her father's.

One-Mississippi, Two-Mississippi; John started to feel sweat beading on his forehead.

Three-Mississippi, Four-Mississippi; he was nervous that the wedding march would start and she still wouldn't make an appearance.

Five-Mississippi, Six-Mississippi; there she was, thank God they wouldn't have to send all these people home with their presents.

The wedding guests stood and turned as the bride and her father walked down the aisle; a decidedly luminous smile adorning her face. John breathed a sigh of relief as his eyes locked with Zoe's and a rare and huge grin appeared on his face.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today . . . "

* * *

 


	2. Another Penthouse Suite

* * *

Several hours later, John carried Zoe into the honeymoon suite, and shut the door with his leg. He smiled at her. "Zoe, you did wonderful job, planning that" he murmurs. "It seems like everything went off without a hitch," he said as he settled her on her feet.

Zoe smiled back, wrapping her arms around his waist. "It did go well didn't it?" She kissed him softly. "Thank Christ it is over," she exclaimed as she proceeded to carefully take her shoes off and put it in the shoe box she had had sent to the honeymoon suite among other things. She bustled towards the dresser right in front of the mirror so she could take her jewelry off and set them in the appropriate boxes for shipment later on. "Hand me that bag over there, would you?"

When the bag didn't appear in her outstretched hand, she looked behind her and saw John giving her a funny look. "John?"

John blinked and started as he realized he was staring at Zoe. "What? Sorry," he replied a bit awkwardly as he fetched the bag she had indicated and handed it to her.

Zoe, her arms bent as she took her earrings off, stood with her standard regal stance. Even with her shoes kicked off, the top of her head barely clearing his shoulders, she looked perfect; to him at least.

John became aware that he couldn't take his eyes off of her and was smiling like an idiot. He couldn't have schooled his features to an unreadable mask if his life depended upon it. Zoe's brown eyes swept the room through the mirror she was facing and found John with the idiotic smile of his face.

She smiled at him and shook her head. "What is the matter with you John, you're giving me the creeps staring at me like that," she said with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

That was when it dawned on him. The sentiment that hit him in that instant was as recognizable to him as his own skin. His heart palpitated in his chest, plunging into a faultless Geronimo past his quivering stomach to shatter somewhere in the neighborhood of his ankles. The sight of Zoe in a wedding dress and all the trimmings somehow short-circuited his brain.

John smiled back at her. "Just looking at you," he says softly. "I'm allowed right?" he asked as he came up behind her and kissed the top of her head through the veil. "Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" She turned around to face him and ran a hand down his cheek, Zoe leaned her head to the side, a curious look on her face.

"For everything you did today," he murmured against her ear. "The ceremony, the dress, the flowers, the caterers, all in two months time . . ." he trailed off.

With an upward quirk of her lip she replied, "It's not like you gave me a choice, it was this or the justice of the peace and the family wouldn't have been happy." She turned away from him to face the mirror again and showed him her back. "Buttons, please," was all she said.

**_Something Old; Something New_ **

"Something old," John said as he placed his hands gently on her shoulders, their eyes meeting in the mirror. He smiled a small smile and slowly and effortlessly unclasped the pearl necklace at her throat. As he laid it in on the dresser, his other hand pushed her veil away from the back of her neck and ran his lips and tongue along the side of her neck, taking in her own unique scent.

"Something new," he whispered close to her ear. The fluttering in her stomach that had begun as soon as she had seen him in his tux up at the altar and hadn't really abated throughout the hours, flickered excitedly as he painstakingly undid the buttons of her dress. Their eyes never wavered from each other as each button was released.

He smiled with a devilish glint in his eye as he slipped his hands inside the fabric of her dress and felt her bare skin. His hands stroked her and tantalized the responsive skin of her back in a most delectable way, then drew a soft trail up either side of her spine, up, then down, then back up again to rest on her shoulders. Gently, he slid the fabric down so she could slip each arm out of the dress. Bending to help slide the dress further down her body, he left a wet trail of kisses on her back. He grinned mischievously as he found himself at eye level with her ivory silk panties and the flawlessly curved tight assets enclosed within. Unable to quash his impulses, he gave a teasing pinch that brought forth a fascinating bark of shock from her before she stepped one foot, then the other, out of the dress.

"Quit, or I may have to find a way to get back at you," she teased as she took the dress and walked it over to the closet to hang in up.

"I'm so scared," he replied huskily in mock fright, but smiled approvingly as he took in the sight of her.

"What?" she replied irritably when she saw his smile.

"I like the look . . . " he trailed off, prompting her to take a look at the mirror.

"How cliché is this? I must look ridiculous standing in my underwear and veil, only thing missing is plastic stripper shoes. Am I fulfilling any of your secret fantasies," she commented playfully.

"Ah, all of them?" he replied in a low voice as he moved forward and reached for her.

"Whoa there cowboy," she said shaking her head as she planted a firm hand on his chest. "Seems as though there's an inequality of nakedness here," she proclaimed motioning towards his still tux clad torso. Zoe watched intently as John held her stare and unceremoniously shrugged his jacket off, then his shirt and tie.

"We even?" he asked amusedly.

"It's a start," she purred as she reached out to trace her index finger along the contours of his chest.

**_Something Borrowed, Something Blue_ **

John laughed as he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. They just stood there for a few minutes, savoring their bare skin against each other.

John leaned his head down, brushing their lips together. His hand moved up to her hair, and began to deftly remove the pins that held it up. Keeping his lips gentle against hers, she felt his hands move up towards the pins holding her veil in place and in an instant, her hair was completely free. He tenderly ran his fingers through her soft brown tresses, now free and flowing unencumbered around her face. "Don't ever cut your hair." He sighed and touched his forehead gently against hers before tacking on, "it's beautiful."

Her hands came up to cup his cheeks. She pressed her lips harder against his, demanding more. John's free hand ran down her back, then up to her shoulders and back again, moving his lips to the corners of her mouth, then back to the center. Her mouth opened against his and she ran her tongue over his lower lip lightly. John deepened the kiss and thrust his own tongue against hers. She ran her tongue over the inside of his mouth, her hands roaming up and down his arms, to his waist and back up his sides.

John lifted her arm as his mouth kissed down the side of her jaw to her neck, licking at the pulse there and sliding his lips back up and behind her ear and whispered, "Something borrowed, something blue." His nimble fingers unclasp Grandma's bracelet and laid it on the dresser next to the pearls, then kissed the pulse at her wrist.

Zoe moved her hands back down to his waist, fingers tracing the edge of his trousers. John moved his mouth to her collar bone, sucking gently then moving in between her breasts, nibbling on her skin and bringing his other hand up to unclasp her strapless bra.

**_To have and to hold from this day forward_ **

Their breaths hitched as he pulled her closely to him, crushing her to his body and continued to kiss her; kisses that spoke of both gentleness and raw need. His lips were soft, his tongue demanding as it tangled erotically with hers. He ran his hands over her lower back then fluttered his fingers over her ribs.

Zoe felt the heat of his touch all over her body. Her hands ran up his back switching between gentle strokes with her fingertips and dragging her nails lightly across the skin. His hand on her back traced over her spine, up her shoulders to the back of her neck. It joined the other hand, tangling itself in her hair, holding her to him. "You feel incredible," he mumbled, shutting his eyes, and she could feel his growing need pressed between them.

"You, ah, don't feel so bad yourself," she said, her own need rapidly increasing, the ache so deep within her she wasn't sure she could wait much longer.

"To have and to hold. . . " John whispered holding her eyes with his as he quickly picked her up and moved her towards the bed, gently laying her down. Looking down on her, he smiled. She was bare from the waist up, her hair in disarray, she looked amazing.

As he joined her on the bed, she kissed him, moving her mouth down his throat to his collarbone, sucking lightly. Her fingers stroked down his side, running just under the waistband of trousers. She moved her lips and tongue back to his throat, and down the other side. John sucked in a breath as he trailed his fingertips in the lightest of touches over her skin just along the waistband of her panties. His other hand blazing a trail up her back and tangling it in her hair, kneading her scalp gently.

Staring at his blue eyes, she held them and said, ". . . from this day forward." She then continued to kiss him more, devouring his neck, his collarbone and his shoulders. She traipsed down his chest, taking one of his nipples into her mouth, sucking on it gently, flicking her tongue over it. Zoe smiled, releasing it as she kissed her way across his chest to the other, took it in and give it the same treatment.

Moving her hands down his back and hips, she ran one foot up his calf taking his pant leg with it, tickling him with her toes, gripping his hips gently. She softly nipped his nipple with her teeth then licked with her tongue in long, soft strokes to soothe it. John sucked in a sharp breath when her teeth touched him, followed by a deep groan when her tongue immediately soothed the nip. Circling thumbs in rhythmically against her neck, he palmed the back of her head rubbing gently, cradling her head against him. He threw his head back and closed his eyes, savoring the attention she was lavishing on his chest.

**_For better or for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health_ **

"For better or for worse," he whispered as he gently turned her onto her back. Wearing only a pair of panties, she adjusted her legs to fall on either side of his hips, running her toes to the backs of his knees; she ran her hands over his abdomen, tracing patterns on his skin. John moved his hands from her hair, running them down her over her breasts and down her sides. She sighed and smiled, closing her eyes and arching her back in anticipation.

John leaned forward and was fully absorbed in the rise and fall of her chest with every breath she drew and slowly lowered his head to place a sweet, chaste kiss on each nipple before resting his head against her to listen to her beating heart. She ran her hands through his hair. "For richer, for poorer," she claimed, smiling as he lifted his head to look at her. He leaned down once more, moving down between her breasts, then brushing his lips over her stomach. Zoe tangled her fingers in John's hair once more as she shut her eyes for a moment. Her other hand ran down his neck, down his arm and up his back.

John flicked his tongue out, licking the skin of her belly. Soft whimpers came from deep in Zoe's throat as John continued his assault. Trailing his mouth to her breasts once more, he grazed his teeth over her nipples lightly, then licking over it with his tongue. Zoe's back arched slightly into him.

John smiled at her again. "In sickness and in health," he murmured softly, kissing her lips gently, then trailed his mouth down her throat, sucking at the hollow, then moving his mouth to her collar bone, running his tongue over the tops of her breasts.

Deciding that enough was enough, for it seemed as if the damned foreplay was lasting weeks instead of minutes, Zoe ran her hands down his sides to the waist band of his pants, slipped her fingers under the material against his skin to the front and unbuttoned them making enough room for her to slide her hand inside and cup him.

John let out a gasp and a small chuckle and ran his hands down to hers, covering them. He looks at her. "Not yet," he told her softly. "Stop that." He removed her hands from his pants and placed them on his shoulders. He leaned his head back down and paid attention to her breasts once more.

Laughing coyly, she ran hands back down his sides and back around his back. She slid them under his pants and cupped his cheeks. John sighed. "Hey," he grumbled, retaliating by moving his mouth over one of her nipples, taking it inside, sucking and laving it with his tongue. Zoe let out a loud moan as she arched her back against his mouth. John ran his hand up her side to cup her other breast, moving his hand so her nipple grazed the center of his palm. He continued to suck on her other nipple, his teeth gently grazing it, rubbing it between them, his tongue moving over it.

As Zoe's breathing became shallow and labored, she desperately moved her hands from his backside to his hips and quickly pushed his trousers and underwear down. "Take them off John," she demanded.

John released her nipple from his mouth and moved his head down to her stomach, still trailing his mouth over her skin. He leisurely divested himself of his trousers and underwear. She placed a hand over one of his and guided it down her body to an area begging for attention.

**_To love and to cherish_ **

He sucked in his breath as he felt her warmth and readiness through silk. Pushing himself up and sitting back on his heels beside her, John slipped his fingers into the waistband of her panties and tugged. She raised her hips to help him as he took her underwear none too gently down and off her body, tossing them aside to join her bra on the floor. Again, he took another excruciating long minute to just look at her, his blue eyes glittering with desire as they roamed every inch of her bare skin.

Locking his eyes on hers, he slid his hand up the inside of her leg then increased the distance between it and the other. Keeping his eyes on hers, he slowly slid his hand towards her heat and gently flicked his thumb over her. Zoe shut her eyes for a brief second, then brought her hand to cup his cheek, and smiled at him. Keeping her eyes open and focused on John, she kissed him.

He pulled back then whispered in her ear, "To love and cherish." He moved his thumb over her, rubbing her softly. As he continued to keep his eyes on hers, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her stomach. He lowered a finger while still keeping the pressure on her, as his thumb continued in slow measured swirls. John moved his head down again and placed a kiss against her stomach he swirled his tongue around then inside her belly button while his fingers continued their ministrations.

He kissed her hip, then the top of her thigh, resting his chin against her leg and watching her face. Rapture and delight flooded Zoe's face as John rubbed his cheek against her inner thigh gently, his hand still moving over her, and inside her. He placed soft, slow kisses along the skin of her inner thigh, moving his head and kissing the other. He replaced his thumb with his mouth and placed the softest of kisses against her, his eyes quickly moving up to hers. She returned his stare with nothing but love and need on her face, in her eyes. She reached a hand down, and ran her fingertips lightly over his forehead and his hair. He dipped his head again wrapping his lips around her, loving her with tongue swirling it in slow lazy circles.

Zoe gasped sharply, her limbs trembling in anticipation. Her head rolled back as she felt her body tense and her release begin. She dropped her hand onto his head again, tangling her fingers in his hair and holding him to her; her release came almost out of nowhere and all she could do was gasp and call his name. John continued to love her, lifting her hips for a better angle, prolonging her release to almost unbearable heights.

As her body finally relaxed beneath him, John placed a series of soft kisses along her thighs, her hips, her stomach slowly moving up her body.

**_From this day forward, until death do us part._ **

He brushed his lips across her cheek to her ear, settling his hand over her stomach. "From this day forward," he whispered with strong emotion. Though he had thoroughly enjoyed her body, tantalizing her and escalating her want for him, his body wouldn't hold out for much longer. His want and his need were quickly overpowering his senses.

His eyes boring into hers, he cautiously, purposely, slid one arm under her knee and adjusted her legs to prepare her for him. Not breaking eye contact for even an instant, he entered her with one even stroke. She was warm and ready and rather tight, but her body soon accepted him, welcomed him and encouraged him to go deeper.

She gasped, her head falling back, her brows furrowing with tension.

"Shh, until death do us part," he calmed her as he tilted down and placed a gentle kiss on the spot right between her eyebrows, while moving her leg further up his body. This change in position was enough to make her whimper as she felt him inside her.

Raising himself up on his arms, he braced himself then began an unhurried, steady rhythm, overwhelming, unyielding as it amplified. Zoe became an utterly powerless, rambling, moaning and whimpering mess as she clutched frantically at his back. As he increased his tempo, John was a mess himself and was reduced to primal groans and snarls as he felt the pressure build.

It was as if all the power obtainable in the world harnessed itself at one precise instant in time and space, at one remarkable point of contact, where their bodies became one. Everything else appeared to fade away. He held her eyes, which were filled with awe and amazement as he experienced an unimaginable sensation, like repeated micro bursts inside her body. He heard her release a deep harsh cry ripped from deep within her, a primordial place, and thought it was the most amazing sound he'd ever heard. Then, as he detonated in release, his mind went blank and he trembled so fiercely it sent him toppling down on her, his body pinning hers into the bed.

Gradually, his senses returned. He felt the warmth of her arms wrapped around him and the erratic staccato of her heart pulsating against his, and then a stunning resonance and a pleasing rumbling beneath him. She was laughing softly and raised his head to look at her.

"What got into you?" she managed between gasping chortles.

"Today," he replied, smiling as he leaned in to kiss her sweetly before rolling them over to their sides give her relief from his weight.

As they lay facing each other, she cupped his cheek, "I always thought weddings made women horny and not tough guys like you," she laughed.

He laughed in return grabbing her hand and kissing her palm. "I can't be moved by the sight of you in a wedding gown?"

At first stupefied by his comment, she laughed heartily. "You know that wasn't . . . You are so full of it."

* * *

John woke the instant the shower was turned off in the bathroom. He stretched and yawned as he gradually joined the land of the living. He opened his eyes as he felt the bed dip. Looking up he saw Zoe wrapped in a towel, curled up by him with a coffee cup in her outstretched hand.

"Good morning, sunshine," she said a small almost secretive smile graced her lips.

"That it is," he replied with a sigh, sitting up and taking the coffee cup from her and taking a sip.

"Sophia called," she informed him.

"Did they get to the Keys okay?"

"Yes, they did. And, she had a lot more to say . . ."

He quirked a brow as he felt the sheet being tugged down. "Such as?"

She leaned over and started to lay soft kisses against the back of his ear. "She wanted to thank me for planning her wedding . . . " Her lips continued along his collarbone to his shoulder and down his chest.

John cleared his throat before he replied, "As I told you last night, the wedding was spectacular." By that point, she had kissed and licked her way to his stomach and he couldn't concentrate much since she was quite distracting.

"She also wanted to thank you for talking her into marrying Jason even though they hadn't known each other long," she said with a smile as she continued due south, taking a minute to take the coffee cup from him and lay it on the side table. She gently urged to his back once more, and positioned herself in just the right spot.

"And for being best man, and for us playing decoy so that they could slip away without anyone noticing," she said with a teasing look in her eye as she whipped the towel off and tossed it to the floor.

"It was the right thing to do," he said closing his eyes and momentarily ceasing her progress by tangling his fingers in her hair. "And, frankly, it was a no-brainer." He nearly swallowed his tongue when she locked on to her target. He tried to cease her ministrations once more, "Zoe, we ah, have a lot to do today . . . "

"Like what?" She raised her head slightly and cast him an inquisitive look, then bent down to her prize once more, John moaned a little and ran his hand through her hair once more. "You mean like getting Sophia's dress to the cleaners so that it can get ready to be stored?"

As she started to add the use of her hands to her lips and tongue, he interrupted her once more, "That among other th-th-ings," he said swallowing.

Zoe moved her mouth more, her tongue stroking. John let out another groan, his other hand moving to her hair as all ten of his fingers massaged her scalp in small circles. "It's taken care of John. The cleaners have both the tux and the dress, both grandmother's have their jewelry back in their hot little hands. Oh, and Jason's grandmother, who still insists on everyone calling her 'Grandma' wants you to stop by her house later. I think she has a crush on you by the way," she smiled coyly.

She lowered her mouth again and using a combination of her hands, her lips, and her tongue, she proceeded to make him lose his mind.

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: The six weeks went by so fast. Thanks to all the new authors for posting j/z fics. Thanks to everyone who left reviews and comments on my fics and you all should have gotten PM's from me thanking you, unless you weren't signed in. For the guests that left reviews, thank you! I certainly appreciate the time it took to read and especially leave a review.
> 
> Well, this is the last of the six fics I wrote for my pledge. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Again, my betas for this fic are SassyJ and POIJane - thanks my sistah's!


End file.
